Animal Instinct
by Stained Blue
Summary: Some attractions are just primal.


Title: Animal Instinct  
A/N: So last night, while on an extended study break for finals, I was watching some AMVs, and I began to think about monsters. It occurred to me that Alexander would make an excellent werewolf. So enjoy :)  
Pairing: Alexander/The Captain (rape); Alexander/Alucard (kinda)  
Disclaim: I still really don't own.

He could feel the growing moon, a hulking presence that was forcing his soul to expand. The change was still days away, but already his humanistic qualities were slipping below the undertow of animal instinct. He was hunting for…something, perhaps someone; he couldn't be sure, but his muscles were tight with the anticipation of a hunt, of a chase. He slunk closer to an alleyway and caught a scent that made his pulse quicken: rosemary and incense, blood and metal. The paladin. He slipped into the shadows and watched the tall man appear seemingly from nowhere, solidifying from the shadows filling the deserted side-street. The way the man looked, smelt all pulled at animal instinct; telling him how good the man would taste, feel. His pulse quickened further with arousal, and a low growl slipped free from the walls of his chest. The paladin stopped, and he could hear the nearly silent hiss as a sharp blade cut through the air, signifying a bayonet at the ready. With a growl, he tore forward. The bayonet shattered against his chest, right above his heart, as he smacked the slighter man roughly. The paladin spun about from the force of the blow, keeping his feet, and he pinned the paladin to the rough brick wall. His body pressed flush against the other, as if melded to the priest. The man growled, and he could see strong, white teeth suddenly bared in a snarl. It drove him mad, filling him with excitement and arousal. He chuckled softly, dipped his head, and exhaled breathily on the nape of the other's neck. His long, hot tongue uncurled from behind sharp teeth, and the tip slowly traced a burning path along the other's neck toward the stubbled jaw hinge. "Hello Judas Priest," he growled, his German accent thickened due to his arousal, and he slowly rocked his hips against the paladin's back. The man struggled suddenly, nearly forcing him back, but the moon pressed him harder against the squirming priest. "Not afraid of the big, bad wolf, are we?" The paladin said nothing, but he could feel the erratic heartbeat through the other's back, hear the ragged breathing being pulled from flighty lungs. He drew sharp fingers up the other's long legs, pulling the long cassock out of the way, before pulling his nails down and tearing clothing easily. "I'm going to enjoy this paladin; I'll make you scream, tear you down, create in you a beast…" He pulled his wandering hands back and pushed his uniform pants down, grinding his arousal against the paladin's bare ass and making a soft, growling sound in the back of his throat. The growl grew louder, turned more vicious as he snapped his hips to the paladin's backside, entering the man in a single brutal thrust. He ground sharply against the other, forcing tender skin into the rough wall in hopes of a sound. Instead, he heard teeth grind against one another. "Scream my name," he growled against the other's neck. There was no response, but he could feel muscle taunt with pain bunched just under the remaining layers of cloth. The man was slick, tight, and hot around him, like the paladin had swallowed hellfire. Slowly, he drew back, took delight in the sharp, metallic scent of blood, and slammed back in. The paladin's head twisted as if to escape, and he grabbed the man's skull, his long fingers curling in what could result in a crushing grip. The priest got the hint and remained still as he took his pleasure, sharp and fast. Just a good fuck. He tried to think of the last time he had taken another; of the last time he had felt such a powerful body beneath his. He listened to the paladin's rough breathing, pressed closer as he fucked the unwilling body until he could feel the other's heartbeat stamping out a staccato beat against his own chest. As pleasure threatened to overtake him, he felt his jaws unhinge. He was unable to stop himself, though he wouldn't have if he could have, so overcome by pure instinct that as the first wave of his orgasm rippled up from his loins, his mouth snapped down hard on the paladin's neck juncture. He heard cloth pull sullenly against the brick as the priest's hands clutched at the wall. He felt the other's breath stilt as he wormed his mouth closer, biting roughly as he went. The blood scorched his tongue, sharp and sweet, like copper pennies in his mouth. It was a nearly addictive taste, unlike any other he had tasted before. His fingers dug hard into the slighter man's narrow hips, holding the other still as his back arched and his orgasm pulsed through him hard. He pulled back sharply, stepping away from the body of the man as the other arced to the filthy ground, bleeding and broken like a used toy. The paladin's glasses clattered away, lenses cracking in their metal frames. Those vibrant green eyes glowered at him, glossy with pain. He watched with a mental smirk as the man's regenerative powers tried to heal, but still the gaping wound in the priest's neck was sluggish as it closed and slowed in bleeding. He slowly skimmed his pants back up his hips and watched his prey lay there, muscled chest heaving as pain and virus swept through his only-human body. He crouched down low to the other and smiled as a snarl came to the paladin's lips, "You'll be more of a monster than either me or that vampire." Jade eyes narrowed in anger, and the paladin shifted as if trying to get up. He laughed a loud, howling laugh at the attempt. Slowly, he unfolded his long form and searched the shadows for the vampire, whose ashy, decaying smell of gunpowder and blood, dead roses and nightshade was currently assaulting his senses. He decided to leave the paladin where the other had fallen, to the jaws of the vampire who would surely finish the now-diseased man.

Alucard had happened upon the assault purely by accident. Well, if truths were told, he had been following Anderson, but the priest had managed to slip away. When he managed to find the paladin once again, the damned werewolf had been on him, tearing at clothes and skin. He slinked into the alleyway further, shaking his head to rid himself of the werewolf's scent and looked down at Anderson. The paladin glowered up at him, his body twisted at an unnatural angle, and his green eyes unhindered for once by glasses. "You poor bastard," he mumbled, smirking all the while. Anderson's eyes narrowed further, his lips curling away from sharp teeth. Alucard dropped to a crouch and looked closely at the man. He could already smell the scent of the beast setting in, mixing with Anderson's already tainted blood. He watched the other's pupils dilate. "You really shouldn't sleep here…" but eyelids were already flickering open and shut sporadically. He watched as the paladin finally relaxed, the beast overtaking him, and slumped down in the street and passed out. Heaving a sigh, Alucard got to his feet and took hold of the priest. The other was a heavy weight, straining his arm muscles as he hefted the paladin up over his shoulders. He staggered briefly under the weight before standing straight and striding toward the car. Seras raised an eyebrow, "Master?" He huffed a breath, tore open the door, and dumped the paladin's body on the back seat. He gave the younger vampire a look, slipped into the driver's seat of the car, and turned the ignition. Seras climbed into the car beside him, shooting the passed-out paladin a cautious look before looking out the windshield. He drove quickly, and the only sound was that of the engine's roar. A quick glance over at the younger vampire revealed Seras was clutching at the door, digging her nails into the leather interior in a desperate attempt to just stay in her seat. He strained his ears for any sound from the back; all he could hear was the paladin's raspy breath. Alucard stomped on the accelerator, and the car lurched forward. Seras fell back into her seat back and clutched at the door. "Maaaaaaaaaaster!" She screeched at him, but he ignored her, trying his damnedest to grind the gas pedal into the floor board of the car. With the way he was driving, it wasn't long until the Hellsing Mansion was rising hard from the rolling green of the front lawn. The car tore up part of the driveway, leaving a huge bare mark in the gravel as the car skidded to a stop. Several servants were rolling out of the front door, coming to fix the driveway's damage and to see exactly what the hell he was doing.

Alucard jerked his way out of the driver's seat, nearly yanked the back door off its hinges, and pulled the paladin from the car. The man's head rolled almost lifelessly on his neck. He wasn't exactly brilliant in the understandings of werewolven changes, but he decided that Walter would know. He stepped through shadows, careening through walls in search of the aging butler. When he did eventually find the old man, he dropped the paladin's heavy body on the table and gave Walter an expectant look. The butler looked down at the priest and then back up at the vampire. "Why do you have a damaged Catholic?" Alucard grinned, "The Captain bit him. He's gonna be a full-blooded monster." Walter's hazel eyes narrowed in worry briefly before he stepped up and casually looked Anderson over. "And you brought him home?" Alucard laughed briefly, a short bark of a sound. "One can never have too many pets. Besides, we don't have a werewolf yet; they're a collector's item. He'll be one of a dying breed." Walter heaved a sigh and slowly rolled up his shirt cuffs. "You might want to ask Sir Hellsing if you can keep the creature before you get your hopes up too high." With a sigh, Alucard disappeared back through the walls in search of his master.

He banged through the door of her office, and Integra looked up at him. Her icy blue eyes narrowed in a displeased way. "You know you should knock." He grinned toothily at her before folding himself into one of the armchairs meant for visitors. "Why knock when I don't normally use the door?" She harrumphed at him but said nothing. "So…I came across something interesting tonight while on patrol. Millennium's Captain was attacking Anderson." His master looked down, the light catching on her glasses and turning the lenses into mirrors. "The werewolf bit the Judas Priest." Integra's head snapped up, and she looked at him hard for a long moment. "And you brought him back with you, didn't you," she asked him softly. He nodded slowly, trying to decide if she was angry or not, for the simple matter of the heavy silver ashtray within her arm's reach. "What in God's name possessed you to bring him here?" Alucard inched away from her, sinking into his seat slowly. "Werewolves are dying out. The Captain is ancient, powerful…add that to Anderson's already impressive skill set, and you've got one hell of a trump card. I didn't think you'd want Iscariot to have him…do you?" She let out a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose with a thumb and forefinger. "I don't believe that to be your reason," was all she said. Alucard tried not to squirm under the suddenly intense scrutiny of her gaze. "So…can I keep him?" Sir Integra gave him a look over her glasses. He could tell she wasn't all that pleased. "Alucard, he's not a pet. You can't just 'keep' him." He pouted at her, waiting for her to break. And finally, Integra lit up a cigar and exhaled a heavy lungful of smoke. "Fine. But the pet is _yours_, and he will stay in your room until I can be sure that the latest Hellsing monster is fully house-trained." He smiled mentally, gleeful for having won. A nagging voice in the back of his mind warned him about Anderson and about the full moon being only days away. Instead of paying the voice any heed, he saluted Sir Hellsing and got to his feet before melting into the shadows that pooled at his feet.

When he crept back into Walter's work room, the paladin was up. Anderson stared about with sluggish, dull green eyes. There was dried blood on the priest's clothes and on his skin. Unlike the Captain, Anderson didn't smell like a city werewolf. His scent was almost wild, like autumnal leaves and rosemary, like a real wolf and not a wet dog. Anderson smelled like a real werewolf, and it drove Alucard a little crazy. It touched a baser instinct in him, one predator to another. He shook his head briefly, by-passed the priest without another glance, and sidled up to Walter. "Sir Hellsing said I can keep him…but he has to stay in my room. Do we have any extra blankets and pillows?" Walter breathed a soft sigh. "I'll bring them to your room." He watched the butler stride away before turning his attention to the paladin. The larger man was watching him cautiously. "I'm nae a pet." Alucard smiled broadly, flashing sharp fangs in a sharper smile. "Of course you aren't. You're _my_ pet. There's a difference. Now come along _pet_." He mentally smiled as the paladin heaved a sigh but slipped off the table and stood on unsteady feet, almost seeming to tower over Alucard. He briefly wondered if Anderson had always been so tall or if it was the new beast within his soul that had seemingly puffed the priest up. Alucard left the workroom, waiting for the priest to trail after him. He listened to the nearly silent footsteps breathing after him. Slowly, he twined down through the dark, dank corridors of the Hellsing manor and into the basement. He pushed the door to his quarters open. His coffin rested in the corner, across from a massive bed that was simply there to make the room a room rather than a storage area. Their footsteps were muffled on the heavy Persian rug, and once in the middle of the room, Alucard turned to face the priest. "Okay. You can sleep on the bed, or you can sleep on the floor. I don't really care. Just don't bother me when you wake up in the morning." He turned his back on the paladin and slowly began to strip down. Once he was down to his undergarments, he pulled on silk pajama pants and turned back around.

He looked at the priest, still covered in torn and bloodied clothes, standing silently in the centre of the room. "Take your clothes off, you can bathe tomorrow." Anderson gave him a look, but slowly began to pull off his damaged clothes. The soiled cassock slipped off the paladin's broad shoulders and was quietly folded over the back of a desk chair. The dirty shoes and pants followed suit until all that remained was the worn boxers and a dirty shirt. Anderson took off his shirt, placed it with the rest of his clothing and crawled into bed. The cross glinted dully from where it hung from around the paladin's neck as the lean body slunk across the bed's surface. All the lines of Anderson's frame screamed of a predator. Terrible, dirty thoughts appeared in Alucard's mind, thoughts of debauching the priest, swallowing the wolf's blood, making the other howl. Instead, he slunk into his coffin and slammed the lid shut. He settled against the velvet and shut his eyes, trying to force sleep. When he closed his eyes, all Alucard could see was the paladin's tanned, scarred skin stretched over steel-strong muscles. With a muffled snarl, he rolled over and pressed his face into the soft death pillow, heaving a deep sigh and squinting his eyes tightly shut against his cheekbones as he tried to force sleep.

The next night, Alucard shoved the lid of his coffin back and sat up. Immediately, his gaze gravitated toward the bed. Slowly, he slunk out of his eternal resting place and moved to the edge of the bed. Anderson was curled up near the head of the bed, his head, neck, and most of his upper chest resting on the pillows while the rest of the priest's strong, lean frame was curled up with knees nearly touching the broad, slowly moving chest. He watched the other breathe for a moment, taking interest in the great breaths that stretched the paladin's chest. "Wha' do ye want?" Alucard shifted his gaze and met a calm, staring green eye. "I'm surprised you weren't up with the sun. I thought Catholics got up early to pray and do all that other…religious stuff." Anderson slowly sat up. Alucard watched with a dry mouth as the thin blanket slithered down Anderson's impressive form, and the priest stretched. Strong muscles pulled taunt and became visible before relaxing and disappearing again. Those fierce green eyes regarded him chillily before the Judas Priest slipped out of bed and padded about the room in just ragged boxers. Unaware, Alucard thought how easy it would be to tear the flimsy clothe away and take what he wanted. The priest seemed to hear his thoughts because that green gaze swiveled back toward him and a snarl split pink lips. Alucard tried to think of something to break that look and was more than thankful when Walter walked into the room.

"Anderson, your clothes have been repaired and washed, though there is something lacking in your own physical appearance." Anderson snarled lightly. "Like I had a choice." Alucard stifled a small giggle. Walter beckoned to the paladin before leaving Alucard's room. "You could probably do with a bath yourself Master Alucard." The grin fell off Alucard's face, and with a pout, he followed the pair out of his rooms. Servants loitered around the bathing pool, as if Integra didn't think that he could do a good enough job cleaning himself. Anderson, likewise, seemed to be thoroughly upset with the prospect of other people bathing him, or maybe it was just other people seeing him naked. But instead of fighting it, Alucard slowly began to strip off what remained of his clothes and waded into the warm water. Half of the servants trailed into the water after him, producing fragrant soaps and shampoos, rough sponges and soft cloths, and set to work on him. He glanced back at Anderson, who was standing warily at the edge of the pool, stripped down to his boxers and his fingers toying at the waistband nervously. The self-consciousness was somehow endearing. Finally Anderson stripped off the last bit of his clothing and was in the pool with animal speed. The pool was still rippling as the last of the servants trailed in after the damned paladin. Alucard settled into the soothing scratches and rubs of the pleasantly _alive_ skin against his own chilly flesh. A quick glance through wet, dark hair revealed that every touch made the priest twitch, like his muscles were being shocked. The servants scrubbed at his skin, his hair, undaunted by the flash of fangs that Anderson gave them every now and then. Alucard chuckled low in his throat, catching the priest's attention.

The paladin glowered at him, pink lips split across sharp, white teeth. "Wha'," he growled, his shoulders hunching. Alucard swallowed his chuckle, but allowed the mirth to reflect in his eyes. "Be as much of a monster as you want, these people don't care." Anderson's eyes narrowed, but Alucard left the pool quickly, leaving the werewolf to his bath. He retreated back to his rooms, unwilling to spend time with Police Girl, and Walter was currently occupied. So instead, he pressed himself into the space where the priest's body had been but hours before. Water droplets rolled off his pale skin, dotting the fine bed covers, as he inhaled the musky and wild scent that seemed even more crazed since the paladin had been changed. Finally, Alucard lifted off the bed and moved about the room, slowly collecting the shadows to him. As the shadows flitted and flirted around his form, taking the shape of his regular attire, Alucard thought back to Anderson. The other's predatory form was practically burned into his retinas. Slowly, he slunk to where a massive armchair hulked in front of the fireplace and curled up in the overly stuffed seat. Alucard watched the empty, gaping mouth of the fire pit, staring deep into the throat of it, and letting his mind wander aimlessly. The door banged open mere moments later and a ragged and wet Anderson stormed into the room.

Alucard lifted his head and managed a smile at the priest, who growled low and deep in his chest. That growl did things to the vampire that it shouldn't have. He brushed his growing arousal away. It was just the growing moon's fault, and Anderson happened to be an interesting and powerful beast worthy of his attention. He felt his pupils dilate until he could see every chiseled feature of the newly turned werewolf, though if he were honest with himself the Judas Priest hadn't changed at all. He watched the other man slowly get dressed. Finally, the priest was buttoning up the cassock and pulling on his pristine white gloves. Anderson stared hard at Alucard, who met the gaze unwaveringly. "Why do ya stare a' me like tha' . . . ?" Alucard didn't exactly want to say that he couldn't help but stare, but couldn't honestly come up with a better half-truth. "I'm waiting to see if you'll change further Judas Priest, but so far you've disappointed me. Still the same old monster, still the same old man." Anderson's blond brows rose halfway up his forehead, alerting Alucard that the lie had been detected, but the blond didn't say anything. Instead, Anderson left the room.

Instead of following, Alucard laid still. He opened his third eye and observed the room. The air still quivered and shook from Anderson's movement, still thrummed with his raw power. That power was alluring and sexy, and Alucard tried to force the growing erection away. But monster called to monster and Alucard could think of nothing but claiming the young werewolf as his own. He quickly got to his feet and began pacing, trying to force the thoughts from his mind. It didn't work. The scent of the paladin lingered, driving Alucard mad slowly but surely. He swept into his coffin, slamming the heavy lid behind him, and buried his face in the soft death pillow. He breathed in the soft scents of dust and incense and herbs. He shut down his body, blocking out everything, and forced his mind to still. He could only hope that when he next opened his eyes, Anderson would be gone from his mind.

But in the morning when he woke and slid the lid of his coffin back, the newly changed werewolf was still absent from the room. Alucard couldn't entirely keep the ugly sense of disappointment from rearing its head. He forced a heavy breath from his chest and ignored the feeling. As he got ready, he did everything he could to act like everything was normal.

He finally made it to the kitchen table where fresh food (and blood) was being served. Integra raised a slender eyebrow at him. "Have you lost your pet already?" He bristled and forced a sharp-toothed smile. "He is simply…misplaced. Besides, creatures have a funny way of showing up when they're hungry." The look Integra shot him showed just how much she believed that statement. Instead of commenting though, she snapped open the paper and looked at him slyly over the top. "You are aware that the full moon is tonight…perhaps your pet shouldn't be alone." Alucard tried to give her a nonchalant look as he stole Seras's blood pouch. He sucked sulkily on the straw, thinking hard of where Anderson could possibly be. When breakfast was over with, Alucard withdrew back into the depths of the catacombs beneath the Hellsing manor.

Alucard paced throughout the catacombs, searching for any scent of the Judas Priest. He stopped in the middle of catacombs with his eyes closed. Slowly, he opened his third eye and searched all the shadows in the manor and surrounding grounds. Finally, he caught sight of the priest deep under the manor's foundation, in the sewers. Taking a deep breath, Alucard went out after his pet.

The sewers didn't smell too terrible, more musky and moldy than anything. Alucard stood still, listening for any signs of the new werewolf. He inhaled deeply, searching for a scent. When he caught it, he followed the smell deeper into the old stone tunnel. He stumbled across Anderson, stretched out on the cold stone ground, nearly naked. That great chest heaved in deep, nearly ragged breaths. Alucard stared down at him for a brief moment, trying to get himself under control. He felt his pupils expand largely, taking in every detail of the scene. Anderson squeezed open one brilliant green eye. The pupil was huge, making the iris even more brilliant. For a second, Alucard couldn't breathe. That single eye had swallowed all of him. Then Anderson smiled. His teeth were sharp, startlingly white in his tan face. Slowly, Anderson got to his feet.

Alucard's senses were swarmed with the Judas Priest. Anderson pressed closer, making Alucard's hair stand on end. All he could smell was a beast dangerously close to being more dominant. Anderson's breathing was rough, sharp in his ear. Those sharp teeth were bared in a strange smile. His eyes glittered with something…wild. Alucard wanted nothing more than to claim the Judas Priest. He reached out for the younger monster, his long fingers tangled in Anderson's torn shirt. The new werewolf allowed himself to be tugged closer.

Their breath mingled together in front of their faces. The more that Anderson stared at him, the stronger the urge was to bare his neck. Anderson suddenly moved, touching Alucard's inky hair before tugging hard on the strands wrapped in his strong, blunt fingers. Alucard's head fell back, and he trembled as he felt Anderson's hot breath on his neck. A slick tongue slithered across his tender skin, increasing his quivers. He grasped at the back of Anderson's skull, pushing his face closer and eliciting a growl from the other. "Do it. Choose me." Alucard could feel Anderson's arousal pressing hard into his thigh and had to lick his lips. So much promise lingered in the moment. He was afraid that nothing would come of the suspense, that Anderson would back away.

Then Anderson bit down hard.

Something inside of him, somewhere where his soul would most likely reside, shifted and twisted. Alucard couldn't breathe. He clung to the somehow broader body of Anderson, clutching at what was left of the priest. Anderson's muscle-bound arm looped easily about his waist, holding him close to the broad, heavily beating chest as Anderson's sharp teeth moved closer on Alucard's neck. If he'd been alive, the other would have sucked the life straight from his heart. He was vaguely aware of a slight whimpering noise escaping his twitching vocal chords, but couldn't be bothered to stop it.

There was no doubting that Anderson's strength was what was holding him up, as his knees suddenly felt jellified. He slumped back in a light swoon, his body twisting unnaturally back over Anderson's arm. His eyes slit, and shadowed fingers sucked him down into oblivion, but for the first time in a long time, he felt safe.

When he finally did wake, sometime the next evening, he was leant back against Anderson's curled and heavily muscled frame. The man's thin eyelid twitched lightly, and his sooty eyelashes fluttered madly against his stubble-touched cheekbones. Alucard watched his pet for a long while, waiting patiently for the other to finally rouse from his healing sleep. Anderson's warmth was permeating his permanently chilled skin, making him feel alive again, a first in a very long while. Finally, Anderson's eyes sleepily opened, blinked a few times before he uncurled his body from Alucard's with a great yawn. His teeth were no longer as sharp as they had been the night before, and Alucard reached a hand up to the spot where Anderson had bitten him. His skin was perfectly smooth, save a tiny raised scar. He couldn't help but smile.

Unthinkingly, he reached out a delicate hand and ran his fingers tenderly through Anderson's short hair. The Judas Priest turned a curious eye on him, that vibrant green glittering once more with a varying series of emotions. Alucard stopped for a brief moment before Anderson nudged his hand again with that soft, bristly hair. He slowly began to card his fingers through Anderson's hair once more. Anderson slowly folded his upper half into Alucard's lap, letting his eyes drift shut under the attention. Alucard managed to smile and murmured to the priest, "Good pet." Anderson opened one brilliant eye, far enough to give Alucard a look. Of course, they both knew who was really Dog and Master.

A/N: Okay, so this one's been a long time in coming. Not that anyone knew about it or was anticipating it. However, I did rather enjoy it and hope you do as well. Also, trying to get caught up and pay more attention to my neglected fan-fiction. Review as you see fit :)


End file.
